


I'll Miss You Too

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Series: Culture Shock [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Moving On, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor says a hard goodbye to Leela and K-9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Miss You Too

“Well,” The Doctor acknowledged the little group gathered around the TARDIS. “Ta-ta, everybody.” He turned and pushed open the TARDIS door, adding, “C’mon, Leela.” When he heard no reply, The Doctor looked back and saw Leela with her head hung. Surprised, he reached toward her. “C’mon—what’s the matter?”

Leela’s expression was conflicted, but still she tried to sound resolute as she lifted her head and answered, “I am staying.”

The Doctor stared for a second. His words stumbled over each other slightly as he echoed, “What—? Staying? Here? Why?”

Slowly Leela reached behind her and grasped Andred’s hand.

Tilting his head, The Doctor realized, “Ah...I see.”

With something that could be known only as guilt playing over his features, Andred started reluctantly, “I hope—”

“Yes, I’m sure you do hope,” The Doctor agreed, forcing his voice to remain quiet and understanding. Infinitesimally nodding, he allowed, “She’ll look after you. She’s terribly good with a knife.” After a pause, he looked down to his other faithful companion. “C’mon, K-9.”

The metal dog whirred. “Negative. I remain.”

The Doctor’s large eyes grew even wider. “Here?”

“Affirmative,” K-9 confirmed.

This was really getting ridiculous! The Doctor was feeling somewhat like a parrot as he repeated incredulously, “Why?!”

“To look after the mistress,” K-9 replied simply.

“Wh—” The Doctor sputtered, trying to crank his jaw closed. His mind awhirl with emotions he had no time to process, he turned his back on them and started into the TARDIS for the third time. Alone.

Leaning forward, Leela burst out, “Doctor!”

“Yes?”

The Doctor could visibly see the struggle it was for her to smile. “I will miss you.”

With a quiet outbreath, The Doctor wanly lifted his lips at the corners before withdrawing from their sight and slamming the door. Once he was safely alone, he leaned his cheek against the wood panel and said slowly, “I’ll miss you too, savage.” He patted the door once to make sure it would stay closed and then made his way to the TARDIS console.

Soon enough the familiar wheezing worked in rhythm with the ache of The Doctor’s two hearts. Before Leela had come along, he’d been content to travel alone. Now he felt like two pieces of him had just broken off and walked away.

 _Cos they really have_ , The Doctor accepted despondently. Finally he strode toward one of the TARDIS’s many closets and lugged from one of them a large cardboard box. Straightening, he worked at the console for a moment before trailing his gaze over the inscription on the side of the box: **K-9 MII**. Then, as he set a course for anywhere and looked on toward new horizons, The Doctor could manage a genuine smile.

 


End file.
